


A Little Distance

by WhitCake



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitCake/pseuds/WhitCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distance can be good, but it can also make one lonely. While Tsugaru is alone and needing some contact, he decides to take care of it himself. In the midst of all the fun however, his phone rings.. Deli/Tsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I am bringing my fics over here from ff.net as a precaution, since they tend to frown upon things like this. I hope you all enjoy these though~

It wasn't as if Tsugaru had never masturbated before, but it had been a while. Usually Delic more than satisfied him whenever either of them felt like it. Lately it had been Tsugaru who had been initiating the kisses that led to intercourse— or at least that was true a month ago. Both Tsugaru and, surprisingly, Delic, had been too busy to see much of each other except when they slept with each other at night. During that time, though, they just cuddled up next to each other and slept soundly. At times, they would start to fool around, but something always interrupted and ruined the mood.

A very big pain, this whole thing has been; wanting to do naughty things but never following through. Just the thought of it made Tsugaru a little more excited than it should.

The more he thought about it, the bigger the problem became. "Well," Tsugaru mused out loud to himself. "Delic is at work. Now would be a good time for something like..that." His whole body agreed with him in numerous ways, so that is what he would do.

First thing's first, shut the doors in the bedroom. Lock them as well. Not as if anyone would be coming inside, but it felt a little more private. It would assure his subconscious that he was the only one in the room, so there was not too many problems if his gasps and moans became too loud.

Now to set everything up. A small tube of lube and a..

A vibrating dildo. He could not even say those words, it embarrassed him that much. He had needs too, though. "It is not like giving myself pleasure is a bad thing.. Yes, right."

A little more convincing and he had himself completely stripped of clothing. Alright, what now? How would he get started? This was awkward. Glancing off to the side of the bed, he spotted something. Pink. It was Delic's shirt.

"Delic.." That seemed to get the wheels turning, so to speak. Once he had the shirt in his hand, that was it. Tsugaru leaned in and breathed into the fabric. His brother's scent was all over it, the familiar smell of faint cologne and just.. Delic.

It was enough to get him started, without him even knowing; he started to unconsciously stroke himself. The thoughts entered his mind, the thoughts that made him harder by the moment; Delic pulling him in for a kiss, and intimate yet passionate.. hot.. kiss.

Next, they would grow impatient and maybe.. maybe Delic would push him onto the nearest surface and tease him some more. Suck his neck, lick it and even bite it.

He laid back against the bed, running the soft fabric over his bare chest while the pumping commenced, just slower, hard to imagine what he was doing right at this moment.

Tsugaru was clinging to his brother's shirt, laying on their bed and pleasuring himself. "Touch me," He whispered breathlessly, the need present in his voice. "Please.." But there was no one here. No one except his own hand.

In the midst of all this, Tsugaru's phone, lying on the bedside table, started ringing. The tune was familiar. Delic was calling him. And at first, he ignored it. But then he kept calling and calling and..

"What?" He had to pick up the phone, or else it would drive him crazy. "Ah.. I mean.. W-What do you need?"

"Jesus, Tsu. Snap my head off why don't you."

At that point, he should have stopped touching himself. Answering the phone should have put everything at halt. But it did not. Instead, hearing Delic's voice in his ear just spurred him forward. There was something a little..hot about doing this.

"Nng.. I am sorry.. Ha.. I was just doing something.. important."

Like touching himself to the scent of his brother, and now his voice.

"..You sound like you're in pain. Are you okay? I can run my ass down to our apartment in a few minutes, so help me God..—"

That was a red flag.

"No! I'm not in pain, I.. Ah!"

Sloppy motions, quick pumps on his erection. At this rate, it wouldn't be long.

"Are you masturbating?"

The question made Tsugaru wide-eyed and start to deny such allegations, but it was no use. He just kept quiet.. Minus a few whimpers.

"You are! Goddamn, Tsu. I knew I recognized your sex sounds."

"Do not say it like that!"

And the embarrassed flush starts. Should he stop?

"Don't stop on my account. Keep going. Let me know what you're doing to yourself."

Tsugaru thought on it, actually thinking about cutting off the phone call and ending this nonsense. Which is what Delic most likely thought Tsugaru would do.  
"I.. am holding onto your shirt with one hand and stroking myself with the other. I was imagining all of the dirty things you would do to me if you were here, so I had to slow down. Or I would come too soon. And then you called." The other end of the line was silent. Dead silent; as if Delic had moved somewhere private. So Tsu continued. "I wanted to hear your voice, a little rough and demanding, whispering teasing things into my ear. I longed to feel your eager hands travelling all over my hot, slick skin.."

Something like a gasp and a grunt was heard on the other end. "Yeah, and maybe I would reach down to grab that round, luscious ass of yours, squeezing and spreading the cheeks. For my amusement for the irresistible faces you make." Delic spoke in a harsh whisper, voice low.

The dirty talk was going to send him over the edge, if he was not careful. In fact, Delic speaking up like that, saying such things.. made Tsugaru moan just a little louder than he should have, so he moved his hand faster. His movements were getting sloppier, little beads of precum forming at the tip of his aching arousal as he did so.

"I would become needy after that, wanting more. I would beg you to tease no more and just.. just.."

"Say it." Delic was practically demanding that the words spill from Tsugaru's lips.

".. to just fuck me. Fast. Hard. Lube me quickly, Delic. I cannot take the pain of waiting any longer. I must have your length inside of me, pushing and thrusting so deep.."

Close. Tsugaru was close. And by the rather labored breathing on the other end of the phone line, so was Delic.

"So lewd, Tsu.. When you ask like that, I will give you what you crave. Having your body writing in pure bliss below me, kissing those delicious lips of yours, drowning in the very essence of you.. Nn.."

"And..?"

"Those faces, I can't get over them. I can see them in my mind and I imagine them on you right now. I would fuck you senseless. Damn, Tsu.."

Gasp, groan. Close, so close. Now desperate for release, he was just spewing random things. "I want you to. I need you to. My hand is just not good enough. But.. Ah.. Delic, I'm.. c—"

"Shit!"

And at that moment, perhaps one released a few seconds before the other, but in the end, they both made a mess. Both ended up panting and in a state of bliss.

"Tsugaru, you had better..fucking prepare yourself. I will be home in 15 minutes."

-Beep, Beep.

Delic hung up.

Lying on their soft, comfortable bed, all Tsugaru could do was smile and hold the, now, stained shirt a little closer, knowing he was in for quite a wild night.

And it all started with a little distance.


End file.
